Fred Weasley
by CATLOVER102
Summary: Snow Charm finds herself walking along Diagon Alley on her regular routine when suddenly she sees a strange new store she has never laid eyes on before. There she meets the famous Weasley twins and possibly her future love. You will journey through mostly Snow's point of view as you learn to love her fiery personality as romance blossoms.
1. Chapter 1

Snow made her way along the diagon alley street eying the strange stores surrounding her. Stores speaking of wands and potions have become so familiar to her through the years. She pushed through the crowds of people who seemed to all be heading the opposite direction as her making this small task impossible. Her dirty blonde wavy hair waved behind her madly as she continued at her fast pace. She felt cold stares of women or men whom she would accidentally run into or push. She would always flash a hard glare back but usually just continued on her way. Now she stood near the exit of Diagon Alley and a strange looming building stood in front her. One she had never seen. A giant ginger man statue stood seeming to stick up from the building it raising it's hat as a rabbit would appear and disappear over and over again. She searched the building for the name astonished by the amazing design. It was mostly orange which she assumed was because the owner must be ginger. Or owners, She reasoned with herself. Finally her eyes landed on the words spelling out "Weasley Wizard Wheezes". She smiled at the name and instantly knew she should enter.

Upon entering she was bombarded by an assortment of flying object that seemed to be too close to her head in her opinion. Quickly she ducked as a frisbee looking object zoomed straight over her head. She cursed as the duck seemed to have ruined her balance and she toppled over. First year out of Hogwarts and she's already making a fool of herself. She brushed off her top robes that covered her jeans and t-shirt underneath. She stood sighing as she saw the dirt that now was stained to where her knees should be on her light blue robes.

"Are you alright miss?" Came a charming voice making her jump to high her head collided with a nearby flying frisbee. She rubbed her head it throbbing.

"Yep," She said her voice strained. Finally she looked over to where the voice had came from and she came face to face with a freckle faced ginger. His brown eyes staring intently at her shocking green ones.

"Are you sure?" He asked a smirk playing at his lips as her leaned against a nearby shelf full of Skiving snack boxes. She raised and eyebrows at him though smiled back.

"Totally fine," She said her voice sounding weird to her.

"I'm Fred Weasley, Owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Fred said taking an exaggerated bow. Snow felt her face burn but smiled trying to hide the redness.

"I'm Snow Charm, Owner of nothing," She teased a grin now on her face.

"Owner of my heart darling," He replied brushing his hand against her arm. She laughed and saw his face brighten up as he chuckled as well.

"Did I hear you say owner of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Came a voice that sounded awfully familiar to Fred's. Soon what looked like another Fred walked over grinning as well.

"My brother George," Fred laughing punching his brother's arm. Snow blinking thinking she was hallucinating. Nope they actually were identical twins.

"Hello I'm Snow," She spoke snapping herself out of her thoughts.

"Nice to meet you Snow," George said taking a bow.

"Now," Fred began with a grin.

"We are the owners of this fantastic shop," They said in unison making Snow blush more. They both both for what seemed like the thousandth time but this time they took both her hands and kissed them. What seemed like a simple act on Fred's part sent electricity through her body her eyes wide. Instantly she caught herself staring and averted her eyes to a child testing one of the snack box's sweets and instantly seeming to turn green.

"How on earth did you come up with all this stuff," She breathed now finally taking in all the building. She spotted a small robotic lady that kept riding across a rope that stretched across the store saying stuff like "Filthy Mudbloods,' and "Purebreds". Quickly she realized she was just standing there awkwardly the men watching her closely.

~Authors Note~

 _First I would Like to apologize for any spelling errors and I really hope you like the beginning on this book. I don't have a prologue so we can just jump right into things. Please give positive feedback and constructive criticism. Also first fan fiction :3_


	2. Chapter 2

"I-ah- I need to get going," She said quickly brushing a strand of her dirty blonde hair behind her ear looking back to the Weasley twins.

"Well alright, I hope to see you again," Fred said with a warm smile on his face seeming to make Snow melt.

"Of course," She replied flashing a small smile and rushing out of the building her heart racing but with a strange feeling within her. Shaking her head madly she pushed her way through the dwindling crowd back to there small apartment on Diagon Alley that she shared with her friend, Elizabeth.

She pushed open the old wooden door and was bombarded with great smells.

"Watcha cooking liz?" She called her voice still sounding strange and she prayed her friend didn't pick up on it.

"The real question is what's on your mind," Her friend replied. So much for hoping she though miserably. She turned the corner of the small hallway leading from her from door to an opening containing the kitchen. She turned seeing her friend her straight dark brown hair pulled in a messy but as she vigorously stirred the ingredients in the bowl under her arm. She looked up setting down the bowl and crossing her arms them covered in flour.

"Nothing is," Snow replied at last with a silent sigh. Her friend raised an eyebrow and she knew she had answered wrong.

"Snow, We've been friend for as long as I can remember. Do you really think I can't tell you're thinking about something. With my knowledge I can tell it's guy," She said a small smirk playing at her lips. Snow opened her mouth but closed it. What's the point in lying she'd tell her eventually anyway.

"Well, I went into Diagon Alley and spotted a new shop-" She began but was cut off by her friend.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Liz asked her head tilted.

"Yes, then while in that store. Well I should say I took a tumble," Snow laughed as she recalled what happened. Liz smiled but showed no sign of getting off the topic.

"Well I got up of course and there stood a freckle faced ginger man, looking the same age as us I should say," She continued her voice sounding wistful. She could feel Liz's stare on her it full of amusement.

"Let me guess you figured out her was the owner and instantly let your pride take control of you," Liz said with a playful glare.

"I don't want to like someone for money!" She exclaimed angrily crossing her arms.

"Ok, ok continue," Liz sighed and Snow knew all she wanted was more money to get out of their crappy apartment.

"Well he asked if I was alright and seemed all around friendly, he had an identical twin and they we all around kind, friend material," Snow said weakly knowing that was completely untrue at least for Fred.

"Alright whatever you say Snow," Liz sighed turning back to her bowl and beginning to stir. Snow sighed and draped herself over the small dusty couch they had.

"Do you think we will ever get out of this apartment?" Snow sighed knowing very well even though she wanted out as much as Liz she would never love someone for money.

"If we don't pay the bills," Liz replied with a small laugh though the thought scared them both.

Fred Weasley's POV

Fred stared longingly out the door the girl he had met had walked out of. He had been weird ever since she came in and left quickly. Why was he feeling this way? There are plenty of girls who desperately wanted to date him but that was just for money, she actually seem to pull away once he mentioned he was the owner of Weasley Wizard Wheezes.


End file.
